epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Daizo55/Anime Vs. Everything 2: Edward Elric Vs. Rin Tohsaka
A battle of the gem wielding, parent-abandoned (through conflicting means), progigous alchemists, who fight through tooth and nail to reach their end goal. They are both cocky, confident and ridiclously resilent. Battle Anime Vs. Everything! '' '' Vs! ' ' Rin Tohsaka: Seems you’re prepared to throw hands, considering how you loss limbs liberally! It’s clear you can’t stack up to me, and, yes, I mean that literally. Cause the Tohsaka heiress dare not sink down to your breed! Your mana's tainted with sin, a servant to your own pride and greed! Taking this fights a poor decision, yet another one you rushed! I’m sparkling bright and be-jewelled, you’re more akin to Candy Crush! My grand order is to bring you down, you’ll never reach the truth! Visual Novel killed the alchemy star, leave you like Hughes in the booth! Edward Elric: This is a prodigy? Please! I did better at 12 years old! But even despite my talents, I couldn’t turn your bars into gold! Lacking forward thinking? I’m the alter of your curse! Your rhymes are as fucked up as your chronology! You can’t spit a nasu-verse! This hero of the people drops beats as toxic as barium! Seems Tohsaka blood runs thin, now Sakura’s a human vivarium! Your final fate is losing here, you can’t reach my steel! And when I shatter past the gate, I’ll tell ya’ how the heavens feel! Rin Tohsaka: Been there, done that. I’ve locked and sealed Babylonian gates! Reach the heavens? A state alchemist couldn’t even figure out the equivalent exchange rate! Couldn’t even pass gandr, end up ripped to shreds like your cape! Attempt to face this magus bride! You couldn’t best a measuring tape! I’m one hour above you, my fathers' clocks spell out your fate! You’re getting bodied like your brother, hehehe…oh wait. Edward Elric: Ahh, Dunking on my height~ Man, you’re disses lack layers! Best me in song? You’d fail if you could even work a CD player! Try to weave rhymes like velvet, but the end results rough and rubbery I’ve seen more likeable King Arthur’s in Monty Python, drop both it and the scrub-bery! Can’t challenge me, when you fumble intercourse, that’s a fact! But here’s some advice from your dad, Tohsakas take it in the back! Rin Tohsaka: May have sold off the bars deed, but you’re still getting owned! That verse was incoherent, this philosophers stoned! I’ll rock your bell when I take it to ‘ya. Hard as cardboard, you’re disses fall! Lines as pointless and energy-consuming as the civil war on Ishval! A beserker on this mic! You can’t reach where your father stood! The governments hound. I’ll leave another dog weeping “Ed…ward” Edward Elric: Brave outshining you, your rhymes are barren like Xerxes biota! I’m a decked-out Mustang, you’re closer to a Toyota! Your running on thigh-highs, draped in waifu-bait fashions! I gave it all for my friends! The only gate you passed was assassins! A bit player in Fuyuki falls to Amestris’ saviour! Everyone you love disappears, guess your not a life-saber! Who Won Rin Tohsaka Edward Elric Category:Blog posts